All's Fair in Love and Law
by StarkidGirl252
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: When a new member is introduced to the law firm, Chloe Beale decides to undermine the new competition by pretending to flirt with her. But things intensify when Beca Mitchell starts to flirt back, and pretty soon neither woman knows whether they're still pretending or not. (Let's hope it works this time!)
1. Chapter 1

_Tumblr Prompt: __When a new member is introduced to the law firm, Chloe Beale decides to undermine the new competition by pretending to flirt with her. But things intensify when Beca Mitchell starts to flirt back, and pretty soon neither woman knows whether they're still pretending or not._

**Cross your fingers for no technical difficulties this time!**

All's Fair in Love and Law

Chloe Beale walked briskly into the prestigious law firm in California. She'd been top of her class and Valedictorian at Harvard Law in 2009 and had clawed her way to the top in just 3 short years, now a successful attorney to Hollywood's rich, powerful, and famous. The redhead wore a silky blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt with a matching blazer and a Gucci handbag swung from the crook of her elbow. Now a days, everyone seemed to scurry to get out of Chloe's way. Not like Chloe minded. She was a busy, efficient person who couldn't afford to be held up.

She flashed a small smile to her assistant who sat at a desk outside her office. Her Prada heels clicked on the floors as she strutted confidently inside. She sighed contently upon opening the door, finding a steaming hot Starbucks left on her desk by her assistant not minutes before. Chloe leafed through a filing cabinet, opened the file she'd been looking for, and began typing away rapidly at the keyboard of her computer, occasionally looking down at said file. Chloe wasn't one for wasting time and got straight to work.

Chloe had been working furiously on a case that had come in the week before. She was in the process of trying to get some big movie producer out of a financial scandal. It was trying work but Chloe didn't mind. The big, fat check at the end of each case didn't hurt either. Being one of Hollywood's most powerful attorneys had its perks. One thing it didn't leave time for, however, was love. Chloe didn't understand how some of the older lawyers in the place had time to manage families and relationships. Of course, this was Hollywood so many of them failed. Still, Chloe sometimes wondered how some of them had found the time to even meet someone in the first place.

She wasn't too concerned about it though. She was the youngest attorney in the firm's history. Having gotten the job basically straight out of law school, she had time. Besides, Chloe found it ridiculous to see things like the countless men that would come around to pick up her assistant, Stacie, for lunch or to take her home. There was nothing wrong with Stacie being promiscuous, it just seemed such an inefficient way to find the one, in Chloe's mind anyways. She'd been so loose and fun before law school. A laid back type. She'd also sang in collage as part of an A Capella group. She'd given that up too. Ever since she got into Harvard, it was all organization, efficiency, and all of that.

Chloe also had plenty of admirers, so _finding_ a date wasn't the issue either. Both men and women would practically drool as the gorgeous redhead would walk past, swinging her hips on the way to meetings. To be quite honest, Chloe didn't know why she never went out on dates anymore. The reason she always gave was that she didn't have the time. Which was true, of course. Well, sometimes it really was true and sometimes Chloe made it true. Scheduling meetings, seeing clients, etc. It was all very time consuming, and when Chloe did have a day off or down time, she was usually so tired that she didn't want to leave her house in Beverly Hills.

Chloe looked up from her computer as Stacie poked her head through the door.

"Ms. Posen here to see you, Ms. Beale," she said.

"Very well. Send her in," Chloe said, smiling at the thought of seeing her boss and best friend. Aubrey Posen had graduated top of her year at Harvard a few years before Chloe. Aubrey had befriended the redhead as a freshman and they'd sustained their friendship throughout the years. Aubrey was actually the biggest reason Chloe had the job she did. Aubrey walked into the large office sporting a beige sheath dress paired with a black cinch belt and heels. Her blonde hair was down and in the normal large ringlets.

"Morning, Chloe," beamed Aubrey.

"Hey, Aubrey. What's up?" replied Chloe. Aubrey, unless picking Chloe up for lunch, didn't normally come tell Chloe things herself unless they were important.

"You know how we've been looking for a lawyer to fill the specialized financial position?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah. Find someone?"

"Mmhm, graduated in '09 from Yale Law School. She's been working with some smaller firms around the country with financial stuff and her resume is fantastic." Replied Aubrey.

"Great!" stated Chloe, "And why did this call for you to make a special visit down here?" Aubrey paused.

"Um, well…" she began, "Because you'll be supervising her while she learns the ropes." Chloe stopped typing.

"What?" she asked flatly, "Brey, I don't have time to supervise some wide-eyed new girl right now! Do you understand how big this case is?"

"Yes, Chloe, I do. But all your cases are big and I'm not the one who gets to make these choices. Amy wants the best on this job because this girl had a lot of potential. And you _are_ the best," Chloe sighed, "I'm sorry, Chlo, but my hands are tied."

"No, I know. Sorry, I know it's not your fault," Chloe said, exhaling heavily, "I've just got a lot on my plate."

"I know," said Aubrey with a sympathetic smile, "If it helps, I've heard new girl is kinda cute." Chloe chuckled, as if she'd be into someone as threatening as a girl her age from Yale Law. Aubrey said her goodbyes and called over her shoulder that the new girl would be in to meet Chloe in five minutes.

For reasons Chloe didn't know, she straightened up her desk and then fixed her makeup in a pocket mirror she had in her purse. Chloe was confused, wasn't she supposed to not like this girl? Although Chloe's position was secure, that had nothing to do with her reputation. Chloe had worked too long and hard to gain the respect she now had in the law community and she wasn't about to have it snatched away by this new girl in town. Chloe put her things away in her purse as the door swung open to reveal a short brunette in a grey suit and black heels. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she carried a briefcase. Chloe had to admit that this girl was kind of cute.

"Hi. I'm Beca Mitchell."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_:

…Chloe put her things away in her purse as the door swung open to reveal a short brunette in a grey suit and black heels. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she carried a briefcase. Chloe had to admit that this girl was kind of cute.

"Hi. I'm Beca Mitchell."

* * *

Chapter 2:

Chloe stood up and slowly walked around to the other side, eyeing Beca.

"Beca, Hi. I'm Chloe Beale," said Chloe, mustering up a polite smile and reaching her hand out.

"Hi, Chloe," said Beca, smiling and shaking Chloe's hand.

"Oh. I, um, prefer Ms. Beale if you wouldn't mind," said Chloe.

"Oh…so sorry, Ms. Beale. I didn't realize…" said Beca awkwardly.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. Just for now, until we get to know each other anyways," finished Chloe.

"Alright," Beca nodded, her eyes lingering a touch too long on the beautiful redhead. This elongated glance didn't go unnoticed by Chloe but she kept her knowledge to herself for the time being. Still, it gave her an idea. Chloe flashed Beca a charming smile.

"Shall I show you to your office, or have you seen it already?" asked Chloe.

"I haven't. That would be lovely, Chl…er…Ms. Beale," replied Beca. Chloe held the door for Beca and followed her out of Chloe's office. This was all very new to Beca. She was used to calling her elders Ms./Mr., but in all of her old firms she'd referred to those close to her in age by their first names. In short, this was going to take some getting used to, especially with a pretty woman like Chloe, who Beca wouldn't mind getting to a first name basis with.

Beca followed half a step behind Chloe not too far down the hall to the emptied office. It looked like Chloe's but smaller. Not that Beca had expected much. In her first job she'd started out with a cubical. There was a large wooden desk, chairs set out in front of it for clients, and there were built in shelves along most of the walls. The shelves were mainly emptied besides a few standard law books that everyone should have in their office. Not for reference but more for the look. Chloe handed Beca that key.

"Here's your key. I'll let you unpack a little," Chloe motioned toward some cardboard boxes stacked by the door, "For the rest of the week you'll be shadowing me, just to learn how we do things here. You have about 45 minutes until we're expected for a meeting in the conference room on the 5th floor. I'll come by to pick you up."

"See you then," Beca nodded. Chloe opened the door to walk out of what was now Beca's office until she decided to move her idea into an action. Chloe stopped short and walked back over to Beca, getting a little too close for having just met the woman.

"Beca?"

"Yes, Ms. Beale?"

"Would you like to grab some lunch with me after the meeting? I think it would be…appropriate to get to know each other a little if we're to work together," Chloe said, giving Beca another dashing smile and brushed Beca's forearm for added effect. Beca smiled at the ground, Chloe didn't see.

"Sure. I'd like that very much, Ms. Beale," she replied. Chloe nodded, grinning.

"See you then," Chloe said, actually leaving this time. As the door clicked shut, Beca exhaled heavily. Chloe was going to be a tough nut to crack. Beca found it odd that she was expected, for the time being, to call her Ms. Beale yet she felt it okay to call Beca by her first name. Beca wondered if she might make the same request. Beca shook her head, clearing it of all things Chloe and began to open the boxes that had been dropped off.

Chloe came back 40 minutes later to bring Beca to the meeting and found that her office was already coming together. Beca's own books had begun to fill the shelves, there was a nameplate on her desk, and her Yale diploma hung on the wall. Even Chloe had to admit that this woman was efficient. But that bothered Chloe. She was the organized, efficient one around here. Chloe mat not have minded another like herself around here had it not been a woman of her age who's credentials were nearly as impressive as her own. She knocked on the already opened door to let Beca know she was there. Beca turned upon hearing the noise and smiled politely.

"Time to go," Chloe said gently, "Wow, you've already got this place coming together." Beca nodded.

"I've been told I'm pretty efficient." Chloe's smile threatened to falter but she held back. They walked to the elevator and exited on the 5th floor, taking a short walk to the conference room. They sat down to the meeting and a short, stout blonde named Amy stood up to begin the meeting. She was from Australia and had previously been known as Fat Amy. She'd thought better of it when she went into law. She still, however, maintained the overflowing confidence.

"Alright, losers, let's get this party started," she began, "first things first, we have a new financial supervisor for cases that calls for one. Everyone, this is Beca Mitchell. She'll be shadowing Chloe. Beca, would you care to say a few words about herself?" Chloe stood up with Beca and leaned it, putting a "comforting" hand on Beca's lower back…very lower back.

"Don't be nervous, you'll be great," purred Chloe in Beca's ear, mimicking the bubbliness she'd left behind after college. Beca felt her cheeks go scarlet. What was happening? She was Beca fucking Mitchell, and she doesn't get nervous. Ever. So why did this condescending know-it-all have that effect?

"No need to be nervous," said Amy, smiling. No one had picked up on the exchange between the brunette and redhead, but this so wasn't the first impression Beca had aimed for.

For Beca, the meeting dragged by. After having stumbled through introducing herself, Chloe wouldn't leave her alone. Throughout the rest of the meeting, Chloe's swivel chair was in close proximity to Beca's and Chloe's knee was dangerously close. Chloe also seemed to be getting incredibly "hands-on". Each time Amy would look at Beca, Chloe'd brush her knee against Beca's or ghost over Beca's thigh with her fingers. This would naturally make Beca tense up, gaining her questioning looks from the boss. Chloe smiled confidently to herself as they exited the conference room.

"Ready for lunch?" asked Chloe innocently.


End file.
